I'm In love, Daddy
by TheGreyLadyy
Summary: '"Well, Daddy, I just wanted to tell you that," she pauses, looking at him, before continuing and Harry freezes as he hears the three dreadful words no father ever wants to hear coming from his little girl's mouth: "I'm in love."' One-shot.


_Just a bit of fluff I came up with. I know, I know. I should be working on my other stories. Can you say, procrastination? _

_Anyway, it's the first NextGen story I publish, so I'm not really sure how it's going to turn out. It's got some mention of Teddy/Lily, because it's my favourite pairing, right after Jily and Blackinnion, so if it's not your thing, then maybe you shouldn't read it._

* * *

**I'm in Love, Daddy**

"Daddy?"

Harry Potter looks up to see Lily, his nineteen year-old daughter, staring down at him, her hazel-green eyes staring intently into his, a determined look in her face. At that moment, she reminds him greatly of his own mum—the late Lily Potter. Same almond-shaped eyes; same wild mess of crimson curls; same loving and caring nature.

Although, if truth be told, she reminds him of Ginny also—everything from her heart-shaped face to her fiery temper. He can't help but smile as he stares up at her, the Auror reports he had been revising long forgotten. Although Harry loves all three of his children equally, there is no denying it; little Lily Luna has always been his favourite.

"Yes, Petal?" he asks and her lips curl into a smile at his use of her childhood nickname.

"Can I talk to you, Daddy?" she asks, perching herself on his desk, her legs swinging back and forth.

"You know you can always talk to me, love," he says as he relaxes back into his chair, examining his little girl. She grins, placing a stray crimson curl behind her ear as she looks at him, before breaking the silence.

"Well, Daddy, I just wanted to tell you that," she pauses, looking at him, before continuing and Harry freezes as he hears the three dreadful words no father ever wants to hear coming from his little girl's mouth: "I'm in love."

"You—you're what?" he finally manages to choke out after a strained minute of silence.

"I'm in love, Daddy," she repeats, looking more determined than ever.

Harry nods calmly, although in reality, he is anything but _calm_. And how can he be, when his little girl just told him she was in love? But—although he hates to admit it—she isn't so little anymore. Long gone are the pigtails and frilly bows, only to be replaced by a cascade of elegant, crimson curls. She is no longer the chubby-cheeked girl who chased butterflies in lacy pink dresses, who dreamt of princesses and knights and whose biggest worry was having to decide what game to play next.

In her place stands a young woman with slight curves and a graceful smile, with an air of being older and wiser than she seems. She wasn't supposed to grow up so quickly. He knows that soon, she will get married and start a life of her own. And although he is happy for her, he can't help but grow anxious at the idea of losing his little girl.

As if she can read his mind, Lily slips off his desk and onto his lap—something she hasn't done since she was eleven and deemed it childish. She smiles sheepishly and he catches a glimpse of his little girl, hidden beneath layers of makeup.

"I'll always be your little girl, Daddy," she says softly. "No matter how old and wrinkly I am. And you'll always be my Daddy; the first man I have ever loved. I'll always love you and nobody is ever going to change that."

Harry sighs as he places a tender kiss on her forehead. "I know, Lil. It's just—when did you grow up so fast?" Lily lets out a soft laugh as she leans back, resting her head against his chest and Harry sighs. "So this boy—I reckon he loves you back, right?"

"Yes, Daddy. He does," she says as she pulls back, looking at him earnestly. "He really, _really_ does."

Harry sighs again, rubbing a hand across his tired face. "So who is this bloke?"

"Oh, an old friend," she says airily, tearing her gaze away from him.

Harry frowns, wondering why his daughter is being so evasive. Surely the boy would be somebody he approved of?

"Is it anybody I know?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"So, who is he?"

Lily hesitates, biting her lip. "First you have to promise me that you won't throw a fit."

Harry laughs. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with Malfoy's son. Luckily for me, he's already engaged to Rose."

"Oh, Daddy," Lily scolds gently. "Scorpius is a great man. Rosie couldn't have found a better man."

"I know, Petal," Harry says, smiling at his daughter. "So, can I know now who this bloke is?"

"Promise you won't through a fit?" Lily says, holding out her pinky and Harry grins, wrapping his finger around hers.

"Promise."

Lily smiles, placing her hair behind her ear. She opens her mouth and whatever she is about to say is lost as a familiar male's voice calls out through the house.

"Harry? Ginny? Lil? Anybody home?"

Lily gasps as she slips off his lap, blushing a deep red as she stares wide-eyed at the door. She twirls a strand of hair around her finger like she always does when she's nervous and Harry frowns.

"In here, Ted," he calls out, not taking his eyes off his young daughter.

There's a small knock before a handsome young man with bright, turquoise hair steps in, with Ginny following closely behind him. As soon as Teddy spots Lily, his hair starts changing at random, closely resembling a very bright rainbow, like it always does when _he's_ nervous.

Ginny smiles encouragingly at their daughter, giving Teddy a push forward and Harry's frown deepens. What's going on? They stand there, looking at each other for what seems like ages, until finally Ginny breaks the silence with an impatient clear of her throat.

"How about we head down to the kitchen for a cup of tea?" she says and Lily nods, looking somewhat relieved as she brushes past Teddy, staring intently at the floor.

Teddy brushes a hand through his hair—one of the many traits he's caught from his godfather throughout the years—before slipping out of Harry's study, following closely behind his daughter. Harry turns to his wife with a questioning look and Ginny smiles, taking his hand.

"What's going on, Gin?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, love," she says evasively as she gently pulls him in the direction of the homely kitchen he's spent numerous evenings in ever since he and Ginny decided to spend the rest of their lives together. It's the very same kitchen that has been host to countless Sunday family reunions, birthdays, arguments, reconciliations and holiday feasts.

They walk in to find Lily and Teddy sitting awfully close, their heads bent together as if in conspiracy, whispering rapidly. There is something rather intimate about this scene that makes Harry feel uneasy. He clears his throat and the young couple springs apart, avoiding each other's gaze, looking almost as if they had been caught doing something wrong.

Ginny places a hand on his shoulder as she walks past him, placing the teakettle onto the stove, humming softly all the while. Harry takes a seat across from his daughter and godson, observing them intently. Lily smiles up at him as she drums her fingers gently on the table, while Teddy opts for avoiding his gaze, his eyes darting all around the kitchen.

After a few minutes that seem like hours, Ginny places a steaming cup of tea in front of them, before taking a seat next to Harry. Lily drops her gaze, her hands curling around her cup and Harry sighs.

"Alright, can anyone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Lily bites her lip and looks at Teddy, who is staring at her intently with so much love and adoration that Harry frowns as he stares from his godson to his daughter.

"I'm in love with Teddy, Daddy," she says in a strong, determined voice that leaves Harry speechless.

Harry could have sworn that his heart has stopped at his daughter's words. Lily, his lovely little Lily, is in love with his godson. The room has suddenly become uncomfortably hot and the walls seem to be closing in on him. He needs to get out of there, and fast.

Harry pushes his chair back and stands from the kitchen table, before walking away, without as much as a backwards glance. He hears Lily let out a sad sigh and there is the undeniable sound of a scraping chair before he hears his wife's voice:

"No, Lily-bug. I'll talk to him."

Ginny follows after him into the study, closing the door behind her. She stands with her back to the door, looking at him as he pours himself a glass of Firewhisky. Harry turns around and one look at Ginny tells him that she already knew.

"How long have you known, Gin?" he asks her, sighing tiredly.

"Oh, I've known all along, Harry. I've seen the way she looks at him. It's the same way I used to look at you when I was her age."

"And you approve?"

She shrugs as she walks up to him, placing her hands around his neck. "I don't see why not."

"He's older than her, Gin! And he's _my_ godson; they're god siblings! Does it not bother you?"

"Not in the slightest. I think you're forgetting whose son Teddy is, Harry. Remus was at least thirteen years older than Tonks and you approved wholeheartedly of their relationship."

"But this is different, Ginny," he says and his arguments sounds weak even to him.

"Is it? Love is love, Harry. The age gap doesn't matter, really."

Harry sighs as he leans his forehead against hers; it's full of reluctant acceptance, because, really, when she puts it that way, how can he argue? What else is left for him to do, but to accept the fact that his daughter is in love with his godson?

"He really is his father's son, isn't he?"

Ginny smiles. "He's a lot like you, too, Harry. I know that he'll never do anything to hurt our daughter. And haven't you always said that you consider Teddy as a son?" she asks and Harry smiles. "So, does this mean you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. I never imagined I'd ever be okay with our daughter dating anyone, but now that the shock's worn off, I don't mind it at all. Teddy really is a great man, isn't he?"

"Lily couldn't have picked a better man," Ginny replies with a smile as she takes his hand again. "How about we tell our daughter that?"

They walk out of his study and he's surprised to find Lily and Teddy in the sitting room, the latter with his hand wrapped around Lily's shoulder, whispering something into her ear. As soon as she becomes aware of their presence, Lily stands up, wringing her hands around nervously as she takes a step towards him. Teddy stands up and walks up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder again and Lily relaxes visibly.

"Harry, I love your daughter. I really do. I love her and I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't because it's wrong, but I do, Harry. This isn't something short term or casual. She means the world to me, Harry. More than words would ever describe. I love her and I promise I will never do anything to hurt her," Teddy says in a determined voice and for a moment, Harry catches a glimpse of his former teacher and late friend in the young man's face.

"Please, Daddy, say you're okay with it, because I don't think I'll be able to go through with this if you're not okay with it," Lily says, trying to keep the pleading out of her voice.

"I don't know," Harry says, trying to keep his tone of voice serious. "There's a lot I have to—"

"Harry!" Ginny scolds, cutting him off.

In spite of himself, Harry lets out a small chuckle as he places a stray hair behind his daughter's ear. "Alright, fine. I'm okay with it, Petal."

Lily breaks out into a grin and she hugs him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispers in his ear and her voice is full of thankful happiness that Harry lets out another chuckle as he hugs her back.

"I love you, Daddy," she says after they have pulled apart.

"I love you too, Petal," he says, before turning to look at Teddy, his expression serious. "If you ever hurt my daughter, Ted, just remember: I'm Head Auror and I can make your death seem like an accident."

"Daddy!" Lily scolds and Ginny laughs, slapping his arm lightly.

"Don't worry, Harry," Teddy says, placing an arm around Lily's waist. "I will never do anything to hurt Lily. And thank you, Harry. It means a lot to us."

Harry nods, a smile forming in his lips as he observes the happy couple. "Welcome to the family Teddy Lupin."

* * *

_Well, you've gotten this far, so maybe you could answer a question: Do you think I should continue with the story? Or is it okay to leave it as a oneshot? _


End file.
